Rabbit 102
"Dark times lie ahead, Rabbits." Rabbit #102 (username Jade) was a member of the English Lop Division in HABIT's tournament. She was the oldest rabbit in the game. Beginning in mid-November, she began to be stalked by the Slender Man and started showing signs of severe Slendersickness – culminating in her being attacked by the Slender Man and vanishing during a call. It was later revealed that she survived the attack, and had been residing safely in the Eden, where she was part of Dr. Corenthal's resistance movement. History The Early Days Rabbit #102 remained relatively quiet in the days before the start of the tournament. She refused to make an introduction video (stating "I have my reasons"), and only joined the pre-tournament Skype chat the day before it was disbanded. Once she was added to the English Lop division chat, however, #102 proved to b e a highly active Rabbit, going out of her way to speak to the other members of her division. On October 2nd, #102 celebrated her 33rd birthday. HABIT hosted a special call for the Lops in her honor. Unfortunately, what started as a fun evening of Cards Against Humanity quickly turned horrific when HABIT presented her with a special "gift": his guest of honor: Rabbit #00, who broke into a house and murdered the people living there – including his uncle and two young children. For her Trial One submission, #102 chose #164 for Division Leader, due to his respectfulness towards both HABIT and the Rabbits; for Runt, #102 chose #113, due to their arrogance and their constant HABIT of hijacking conversations and talking over others. On October 12th, when #00 was briefly added to the Lop chat (to deliver file xxxxx.txt), #102 began questioning him about HABIT's real name; when #00 refused to respond, #102 asked HABIT himself (against the warnings of the other Rabbits). HABIT replied, "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU DO. NICE TRY, BITCH." After #102 recovered from her shock, she was forced to admit her true intentions for joining the tournament: she's a third generation paranormal investigator; she signed up for the tournament both to study HABIT and to learn his true name – so that she and a demonologist colleague could perform a banishing ritual. HABIT mocked #102 for thinking she could get away with it, informing her that she should have been killed for her actions; however, he allowed her to remain in the tournament because he admired her smarts and "cheek". #102's Trial Two video was submitted in two parts. In Part 1, she explained the significance of her item: an X-Files guidebook she received as a teenager after her first official ghost hunt with her father. (It was a gift from "Dave", a member of her father's team who shared her love of the show.) In Part 2, #102 tore the book to pieces and burned it (with some difficulty). Shortly before Trial Three was announced, #102 developed a persistent cough; she initially assumed it was a cold, but as the weeks went on and her health became worse, it became clear something more sinister was at work– especially when the electronics in her apartment began to malfunction. Eventually, #102 confessed her worst fears in the Lop division chat: she was experiencing the symptoms of Slendersickness. For her Trial Three submission, #102 baked a red velvet cake for her father, using her grandmother's recipe. For Part 2 of Trial Three, she destroyed it on camera. Sickness & Disappearance #102 was present for #123's "reveal" during the December 8th call. Her coughing was worse then ever, during the call, barely allowing her to get any words out. After #123 left the call, #102 was filled with despair, and told HABIT that she "wanted out" of the game. #110 and #130 immediately protested, reminding her that doing so would result her in her death (and send her to HABIT's realm – the place she feared the most); they told her that they division "needed" her to be strong and stay in the game, and that they believed in her. #102 reluctantly agreed to stay in the game. #102 was one of the Rabbits invited to find.the.way's secret call on 12/12. Even as Amrett attempted to give the Rabbits hope by describing her plan, #102 was extremely discouraged and distraught, claiming she didn't have much time left and that attempting to relocate her and the other "infected" Rabbits (#110, #128 and #157) would mean bringing their corruption into the Eden. One week later, #102 joined the Rabbits for a cross-division call. Her health seemed worse than ever: she was pale, had heavy dark circles around her eyes, and had a severe nosebleed. As the call was re-started (due to technical issues), HABIT ordered #102 alone to leave her camera on; he began to call her out on every unwise decision she'd made over the last few weeks: in addition to getting into the tournament to kill him and fraternizing with Amrett, #102 had sought "outside help" by consulting an associate on Norse runes for her apartment. He also revealed that she'd spent a night in a hospital (her roommate found her unconscious in the bathroom with a high fever), and two nights under her mother's care after she got out: two more cases of outside help. HABIT closed out his rant, saying "#102, GUESS WHAT? YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF, BITCH." The call then experienced a strange glitch, ending while allowing the Rabbits to continue to hear one another. As the call re-started, HABIT continued: "HE'S GOING TO COME FULL FORCE THIS TIME, #102. THAT WAS A WARNING. :)" #102's feed began to glitch, the colors distorting and the audio becoming corrupted with static. As the Rabbits urged #102 to run, she began mumbling "no..." repeatedly and collapsed to the floor in a coughing fit. HABIT ordered the Rabbits to kick #102 from the call, proclaiming that she was "PROBABLY" dead. Refugee From Eden On the evening of January 6th, Daniel shocked the Rabbits by having #164 add #102 to The Hidden Ones chat. #102 – now going by her real name, Megan – revealed that she had been rescued by Daniel and Amrett on the night she was attacked, and that she had been safe with them in the Eden: "so far off the grid that time can't even find us." She revealed that during her time in Eden, she had become Corenthal's partner (alongside Amrett and Daniel). Following Corenthal's disappearance (and the subsequent breakdown of Eden), she set out with Daniel into the outside world to attempt to find the Doctor (or at least a way to charge his dead cell phone, which had been discovered outside the door to Eden). As the weeks wore on, Megan and Daniel attempted to stay in touch with the Rabbits from the road. The two of them ate cold canned goods, showered at truck stops, and slept in their car (only renting motel rooms when it became dangerously cold – and when the region they were traveling through was struck with a blizzard). On February 5th, Amrett 2 informed Megan that she and Daniel had to return to Eden as soon as possible to retrieve Dr. Corenthal's journals: she insisted that there was something terribly important in them that they'd been overlooking. Megan and Daniel drove to the closest leylines and opened a portal to Eden, at which point they ceased all communication with the Rabbits. Personality #102 is a highly curious individual. She is talkative, friendly (albeit with a tendency to complain), and tends to be open about her personal life and interests. However, her "investigator" side tends to cause her to be overly critical of others: she has little patience for childish or "silly" behavior, zero tolerance for disloyalty, and isn't afraid to call out others for behaving in ways she feels are inappropriate. Despite her personal dealings with the paranormal, #102 deals poorly with experiences and phenomena outside her realm of knowledge, often becoming fearful and panicked or lashing out in anger. She was deeply troubled when confronted with the existence of "Stick-In-The-Mud" and terrified at the prospect of ending up in HABIT's realm after death; she later had a near breakdown when a number of Rabbits committed suicide during Trial Four – so much so that talking about it caused her to have panic attacks (though she eventually overcame this). Abilities As a paranormal investigator, #102 has well-developed observational, investigative, and analytical skills. She is highly knowledgeable about the supernatural, and accustomed to dealing with bizarre situations. She is also well-versed in mythology and lore, thanks to both her hobby and her love of reading. Relationships Rabbit #00 While #102 expressed open hatred and disgust for #00's actions, she has stated on numerous occasions that she found him to be a fascinating character, and seemed to enjoy analyzing him. She was quick to remind the other Rabbits that #00 is fully human, and, as such, is as vulnerable as any of them; she was also one of the only Rabbits to recognize that #00's behavior is largely the result of PTSD. Over time, however, #102's empathy faded until she felt nothing but anger and revulsion towards #00. She has referred to him on various occasions as a "puppet", "worthless", a "waste of space", and has made it clear that she believes he's beyond help. Rabbit #110 #102 and #110 had a bond of mutual respect, and during their time together in the Lop chat, almost became like siblings. As the only two members of their division who had previous experience with the paranormal, they often consulted each other on the bizarre going-ons in the tournament. #110 greatly appreciated #102's "smarts". However, he wasn't afraid to call her out on foolish or disrespectful behavior (such as when she addressed HABIT as "Sir" immediately after trying to kill him). #102's friendship with #110 took a blow after he brutally attacked (and accidentally killed) Rabbit #81. She called him disgusting and a hypocrite, comparing him to #00, and informed him that she no longer trusted him. #102 softened greatly, however, as she began to understand more about #110's mental "programming" and his inability to disobey orders. Their friendship was greatly strengthened after that, and even managed to recover from #110's hateful behavior after his chip removal "surgery". #102 was stunned to hear that #110 had not only tried to not only search for her, but personally hunt down the Slender Man following her disappearance. #102 was devastated by the news of #110's suicide, and often had emotional breakdowns and panic attacks when trying to discuss it. However, she gradually came to terms with it by reminding herself that #110 died to give her and the other Rabbits a chance at escaping reiteration and becoming free of the tournament. Before Timeline A was reset, #102 entered #110's number into the Hidden Ones chat, ensuring that he would be present in the new timeline. Rabbit #113 #102 initially had no respect or tolerance for #113 whatsoever. After seeing how #113 was effected by her harsh words, however, she gradually softened toward them, and even began offering them advice on occasion. Quotes "Let the games begin." ― First words spoken by a Rabbit in the English Lop division chat. "You walk down to your kitchen in the middle of the night to get a snack, you turn on the light and....'FICUS'!" ''― 10/2 Lop call. ''"My grandfather only did it as kind of a hobby. My dad? Actually had kind of a group. Him and his college buddies. They were licensed. Yes, that's a thing. And one of his buddies, one guy who was part of the group, was a demonologist. You kind of need one in that line of work.... So this guy knows demons. He knows evil entities. He knows how to drive them out. You get where i'm going?" ''― Lop chat, after being outed as a paranormal investigator. ''"Go fuck yourself with a rusty railroad spike and die of tetanus, you moronic, worthless, internally misogynistic waste of oxygen." ''― To #113, in response to their claim that #99 must be angry about #110 killing #81 because she's "on her period constantly". (She later apologized to #113.) ''"First the Troy Has A Camera Crew breaks up, and now this." ''― 11/6 Lop call, in the aftermath of #123 being abducted by the Slender Man. ''"You need Jesus, son. ''few minutes later. ''Forget ''needing ''Jesus, you need Jesus, Buddha, Mohammad and probably some of the Greek pantheon." ''― 11/10 multi-division call, in response to #110's suggestion that #01 should use their empty eye socket as a ketchup bowl). ''"To be honest, he's not really my type either. I'm not really into PTSD-ridden killers." ― During a particularly nasty argument with #110. "'Welcome to our humble salt mine." ''― To the visiting Netherland Dwarfs during the division visitation experiment. ''"It's kind of a serious matter. Y'know, reality shattering and our lives potentially being erased from existence and whatnot." ''― Regarding the timeline fractures. ''"You tell us. ;) " ― After Amrett 2 asked #164 whether he'd be back before Trial 5 was due. "It's okay. Somewhere. Just...not here." ''― The Hidden Ones chat. ''"You want us to shut up? You want me to shut up? Fine. You know what, dear? When I gut you and watch the blood drain from your body? I won't say a '''word'."'' ― To Amrett 2, after she mocked Daniel's death and Megan's love for him. Trivia * Aliases/Nicknames: JadeEyes, Jade, Winchester Sis (#110), Reagan (#110, due to her appearance during the 12/19 call) * Birthday: October 2, 1982. Age: 33 (#169 correctly guessed both in the Lop chat). * #102 was both the oldest Rabbit in the tournament and the first to celebrate a birthday during the game. * #102 is an only child. However, she has several cousins, one of whom (Sean) is "like a brother" to her. * #102's favorite color is Eggplant. She likes jewel tones, and prefers 3/4 sleeve tops. She often wears a beaded necklace and some kind of bracelet. * #102 went on her first official ghost hunt (on a farm in Gettysburg) in 1995, when she was 13 years old. Afterwards, she was officially accepted as part of her father's team. * The banishing ritual #102 and her team intended to perform on HABIT would have bound him to a single vessel (Evan), from whom he would have been cast out and destroyed (or sealed away). She said the ritual was incredibly complex and difficult, and that it had taken at least a week to prepare for. She also admitted that the ritual probably would have killed Evan, but that she considered it an acceptable sacrifice because the end result would have spared a lot of human lives – and Evan was, in her eyes, "already broken beyond repair" (she later reversed this opinion). * #102 was in a long-term relationship from 2010 (during Snowmagddeon) though 2013, and was engaged to be married. She has hinted several times that the relationship ended because her boyfriend was abusive. * #102 shares an apartment with a male roommate, Stephen. She describes him as a "dumbass" who makes crude remarks, too much noise, and does too little housework. However, they seem to get along well, and had similar taste in movies and TV shows. (They weren't a couple: he's gay.) * Gravity Falls ''is one of #102's favorite TV shows. She also enjoys ''Doctor Who ''and ''Gotham. The X-Files was her favorite show as a teenager. * #102 enjoys the writing of H.P. Lovecraft. She immediately recognized a passage from "The Call of Cthulhu" when #169 read it aloud during a call. * #102's favorite dessert is raspberry cheesecake. Her grandmother taught her the recipe, as well as one for red velvet cake (as seen in her Trial Three video). Alternate Versions * Amrett 2 claimed to have seen a timeline where #102 joined the Tournament as a 13-year-old, fresh off her first ghost hunt. That version of her attempted to perform the exorcism/banishing ritual, and failed – resulting in everyone in the tournament (and possibly her team) being killed by an enraged HABIT. * Amrett 2 once stated that while she hadn't seen it personally, there was probably at least one timeline where #102 was male. * According to Amrett 2, there was a probably a timeline where #102 and #110 were a couple. Gallery 102Skype.png|#102's Skype profile pic. 102TrialOneLeader2.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 102TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: choice for Runt. 102TrialTwoBurn2.png|Trial Two, Video 2: #102 burns her The X-Files guidebook. 102TrialThree1.png|#102's homemade red velvet cake (Trial Three). 102TrialThree3.png|#102 destroys her cake (Trial Three). 102FullSickness.png|#102 showing signs of severe Slendersickness during the 12/19 call. 23Art102.jpg|#23's artistic depiction of #102. 32Art102.jpg|#32's artistic depiction of #102. GroupArt102.png|#130's artistic depiction of #102. Links Tumblr: lovelylittlelop YouTube: JadeEyes1Category:Rabbits